ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Cristalizaciones de Zinc
thumb|macro crystalline glaze on porcelain by denis caraty. Los esmaltes cristalinos o bien, cristalizaciones de zinc, son una técnica de producción de esmaltes particulares, con objeto de reproducir cristales que se producen durante la bajada de temperatura del horno. Historia Si bien se cree posible que los esmaltes cristalinos fueron producidos intencionalmente durante la Dinastía Song en China, sólo desde el siglo 19, Ha sido tema de interés (Creber, 1997). En los inicios del S XX, podemos ver en la literatura científica algunas notaciones de se formulación como la que nos presenta Edwar Thorpe: Norton (1937), en su documento de 1937 sobre el control de esmaltes cristalinos a través de un cuidadoso tratamiento térmico, observó que había materia considerable en la literatura ocupándose de la composición de los esmaltes, pero muy poco sobre la temperatura necesaria para generarlos. Desde el documento del Norton ha habido pocas referencias a los esmaltes cristalinos en la literatura científica, sólo ha sido en los últimos años, que un número importante de documentos sobre esmaltes cristalinos han aparecido en la literatura científica (Goddard, 1995; Sun et al., 1999; Karasu et al., 2000, 2001; Karasu & Turan, 2001, 2002; Rudhovskaya & Mikhailenko, 2001; Turan & Karasu, 2001),(Karasu et al., 2000, 2001; Karasu & Turan, 2001, 2002) o los propio de Norton, en años posteriores, o como coautor en (Norton, 1970, 1974; Kingery et al., 1976). Norton (1970). K. M. KNOWLES, F. S. H. B. FREEMAN (2004) Microscopy and microanalysis of crystalline glazesJournal of Microscopy 215 (3) , 257–270 doi:10.1111/j.0022-2720.2004.01380.x Notas los cristales de willemita son los que forma el zinc con el cuarzo en el esmalte cristalino, esto es lo que dice F.H.Norton en su libro Cerámica Fina:Cristales de zinc # Vidriados especiales Vidriados cristalinos. En los vidriados se desarrollan grandes cristales durante la cochura y el enfriamiento. Dichos cristales crecen si son en forma de aguja o de placa (normalmente monoclínico o hexagonales), porque un cristal cúbico sólo puede alcanzar un tamaño correspondiente al espesor del vidriado, cuestión de pocas décimas de milímetro. El amplio estudio de Tammann demuestra que la cristalización ocurre en dos fases; primero se forman núcleos, es decir, los átomos bien ordenados forman, como mínimo, una celda unitaria y, después, crecen dichos núcleos con la adición de átomos de grupos atómicos de manera sistemática. Tammann comprobó que se daban dos casos: uno en que los núcleos se forman y crecen a la misma temperatura y otro en que los intervalos de temperatura para la formación de núcleos y su crecimiento no se solapan. La primera condición se conoce como cristalización espontánea y la segunda como cristalización controlada. Blau ha demostrado que los principios de cristalización controlada son válidos para los vidrios difusores opalescentes y, más tarde, esto se ha aplicado a la cerámica del vidrio. Norton demostró que pueden desarrollarse cristales de willemita (2ZnO • SiO2) en el siguiente vidriado: *0,235 K3O 0,051 Na2O 0,088 CaO 0,051I BaO 0,575 ZnO *0,162 Al2O3 *1/700 SiO2 0,202 TiO2 preparado a partir de la frita: *0,256 K2O 0,057 Na2O 0,057 BaO 0,630 ZnO *l,510 SiO2 0,221 TiO2 En la figura 13.2 se da la velocidad de formación de los núcleos entre 600 y 900° C, mientras que el crecimiento sólo tiene lugar entre 910 y 1250° C. Así, los cristales de este tipo se adaptan a la cristalización controlada. Debe ser posible mantener los 850° C durante el tiempo necesario para que se formen núcleos, calentar a 1150° C y hacerlos crecer hasta el tamaño deseado. No obstante, se presenta una dificultad, porque la velocidad de formación de núcleos es tal (varios miles por centímetro cuadrado y hora) que resulta físicamente imposible calentar lo suficiente una pieza, en el intervalo de formación, para obtener una cantidad de núcleos de 0,1 a 1 por cm2. Aún con calentamiento rapidísimo, se forman tantos núcleos que el vidriado resulta mate, a base de finos cristales. La solución consiste en disolver los núcleos a temperaturas superiores al ritmo de crecimiento. Se observará que la curva de formación de núcleos (fig. 13.2) toma valores negativos a elevadas temperaturas, de modo que, a 1 000° C, la velocidad de solución es de 1 000 núcleos por cm2 y hora. Se vio que el programa de calentamiento de la figura 13.3 daba buenos resultados, con unos 0,1 núcleos por cm2 y un crecimiento hasta de 3 cm de diámetro. Así la cantidad y el tamaño de los cristales quedan bajo control, aunque queda otro factor por regular: la forma. A bajas temperaturas de crecimiento, los cristales son circulares, pero van siendo cada vez más como listones a medida que la temperatura aumenta (fig. 13.5). En varias publicaciones se habla de la gran diversidad de cristales que se encuentra en los vidriados. Una de las mejores es la de Wolf 10 ilustrada con bellísimos ejemplares. No obstante, la investigación petrográfica se ha dedicado poco a identificar los cristales. Sin duda muchos de ellos son de rutilo o de illmanita. Bartoli y Stauber también han presentado vidriados excelentes. Vídeo I2FBbCpkiJM Recetas Cristalizaciones Esmaltes que valen la pena compartir. * 50 * 30 * 20 # ha resultado y sin curva de enfriamiento ni nada es la que nos dio Sinsonte hace tiempo. Esta formula la he llevado a 1250, apague el horno y cuando lo abrí, estaba la pieza llena de cristales, y por supuesto, bien pegadita a la placa, no sea cosa que salga todo de una!. Enlace Externo *Emaux cristallins, En Wikipedia en francés. *Cristales de zinc *¿Cristales, como hacerlos? *CRISTALIZACIONES *Willemita Categoría:Esmalte cristalizaciones Categoría:Aula multimedia cristalizaciones